Elevator surprise
by citystar2
Summary: Two best friends are living like normal teenagers in fairy tail academy until the matchmakers decided to shake things up. How? Well their elevator will open it's doors and will bring a special surprise. Nalu! First fanfic! Please review!
1. A letter

Hi it's me guys!This is my first fanfic so please don't give me hard time. In each story/chapter I'll give shout out to my reviewers and in each chapter I'll give a Q.O.S.(you'll find out what it means at the end.)I'll upload a chapter if I get one or two reviews just to see how my story is going. Sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer**:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

"Damn it!" As usual the jock, Natsu Dragneel, is almost late for class at the famous fairy tail academy.

What was so special about this academy? Well two things. One, everything was BEAUTIFUL! The desks,classrooms,teachers,students and everything you ever touch or see in this beautiful academy is beautiful! It's close to impossible to not stop and stare in awe of this beautiful sight.

Two, there were numerous couples in the academy. There was a rumor that there is a secret association of matchmakers. Tons of newspaper companies tried to figure out more about this association but failed tremendously. Who knows if there really was. Fairy tail is full of secrets.

Natsu sighed as he slumped in his seat. 'Good thing didn't show up.'

"What got you so tired Flame breath?" his friend/enemy asked. "None of your business, ice princess." Natsu said. "Wanna start a fight huh?!" Gray snapped. "Bring it on!"

"Is that fighting I hear?!" the president of the student council,Erza, said.

"Nope! We are friends as always!" they said in union while slinging the arms on each other shoulders.

"Good." Erza said but noticed something on Gray's cheek.

"Gray! So you're the cheese cake murder!" Erza yelled. Gray noticed the icing on his cheek. Gray gulped. "Erza I swear I did-" Gray tried to say.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Erza screamed in fury.

"Help me!" he pleaded his classmates. His classmates, who are used to this, ignored him.

Natsu ignored his friends and decided to bother his favorite blonde. He walked silently to the back of the blonde and then quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Got cha'" he whisper in her ear.

"Eek!" the blonde squeaked. Natsu started laughing.

"It's so easy to scare you Luce!" Then Lucy pouted and folded her arms.

"Don't do that again, Natsu! It almost gave me a heart attack!" Lucy lightly slapped him on his chest. Natsu laughed again as he didn't felt a thing. "I can't keep promises I can't keep."He gave her another hug.

"I'm bored Luce~" Lucy tried to hold back a grin from her best friend's behavior. "Go hang out with Gray or Erza." "No way!"Natsu said while nuzzling in her neck.

"Class is starting take your seats." Gildarts said. He quickly change his tone into a more fatherly one once he saw a glimpse of Cana.

"Oh! Sweetie do you bring your lunch? If any boys are bothering you feel free to tell me!"The class laughed at their teacher's behavior, while Cana rolled her eyes.

Lucy smiled. Although Cana doesn't act like it, she cares deeply for her father.

Then her eyes focused on her best friend. She smiled, as she remember the joyful memories with him. Her life would be nothing if he wasn't here.

Knock, Knock.

The students eyes focused on the person who just came in. It was Mirajane, the vice principal. Several boys drooled. " Hello guys!" Mirajane said in her usual cheerful tone. Then her attention focused on Gildarts.

"May I talk to you for a second, ?" she asked polietly. "Sure"he replied. He followed her outside.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Levy wondered.

"Maybe we can ask Natsu." Lucy suggested. Lucy knows almost everything about Natsu but sometimes Natsu knows things about her that even she doesn't know. And sometimes it gets frustrating.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered-shouted.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu said with a grin. How does he smile a lot, doesn't he get tired?, Lucy took a mental note to ask him later.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Lucy asked. Natsu wrinkled he forehead in concentration.

"I can't hear all but I can pick up some words like elevator and plan." Natsu smiled again.

"Thanks"Lucy smiled gracefully at her best friend.

"I wonder what plan they are going to make." Levy said. " I hope this plan or elevator business doesn't involve us." Lucy said.

The door opened again, Gildarts and Mirajane came in but instead with a mischief smile. Uh oh..., Lucy gulped. When one fairy tail teacher had a mischief smile, one student confessed to his crush in front of everyone and it was pretty embarrassing but funny.

* * *

Everybody probably sensed something bad will happen. I was sweating. Hell, even Erza looked worried. The two teachers noticed but ignored it. Mirajane smiled wickedly at Natsu and I.

"Lucy and Natsu please come up." Mirajane said.

Everybody sighed in relief. Lucky bastards...

I glanced at Natsu. He doesn't seem too bothered... wait?! Is that that sweat trickling down his forehead?! So Natsu was scared after all...

I giggled softly. It was so funny seeing Natsu struggling to keep his cool.

The next thing I know was myself standing in the front of the classroom.

"Natsu you come with me while you Lucy go with , did I make myself clear?" Gildarts instructed.

We nodded and I followed Mirajane.

We walked for a couple minutes. We suddenly stop at the music room. I smiled as the warm memories filled my head.

* * *

Click,click.

My heels kept clicking as I tried to find my home room. It was my first day at Fairy tail and I got lost.

"Oh Bora-sama~"

I stopped at my tracks. I heard more speaking. It was from the music room.

'Maybe I can ask them for help' I thought. I walked to the room.

I opened the door and suddenly the laughing and talking stopped.

There was a bunch of girls and one man who seemed a couple years older than me.

"Well, well. What have we got here, a beautiful lady."The man said. Damn he sounded like a womanizer. I got to go.

Suddenly he pinned me to the wall.

"How about this, you be my woman and I'll promise you'll be the happiest woman in the world."The man purred.

"Wahh~ We're jealous Bora-sama~" the girls said dreamily. So his name was Bora...

"I'll never be your woman you jerk! Now get off!" I snapped. I tried to push him away. Damn he's strong!

"Then try to escape..." He whispered. He leaned in. Oh no, I'm not giving up my first kiss to this bastard!

"Gray, fight me!" the door slammed open as a pink-haired boy barged in.

What kind of guy has pink hair?! I saw his uniform. So he must be a student probably the same age as me. And who the hell is Gray?!

Bora stopped. Now is my chance to push him away!

I pushed him off with all the strength I had and he fell.

As soon as the pink-haired boy noticed Bora, he growled.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

Some part off me sensed that he was a good guy, so I ran to his side.

"So it's Salamander, eh? What are you going to do about it?" Bora said.

The boy growled again and he ran to him in full speed and punched him square on the face. Ooh, that must have hurt like hell.

As Bora fell down he hold up his hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay, I'll go. " He stood up and walked to the door. " And ladies, you all are invited to my party." he winked as he closed the door.

The pink-haired guy and I stood in silence as the steps get fainter. The girls who were fairy tail's students squealed in delight about the party but was soon silenced by the growl from the pink-haired student.

"Now you girls are late for class, and I advise you to go to your classes." the boy said.

The girls nodded furiously and quickly ran to the door.

Suddenly the boy smiled.

RING! RING!

"Crap we're late!" the boy grabbed my hand and ran outside.

"Where are you taking me?!" I screamed.

"Well to your homeroom of course." he said still smiling.

I grinned back and ran with him.

And that's how we became BEST friends.

* * *

"Lucy take a seat." Mirajane said as she pulled out a chair for me.

I mouthed a thank you and sat.

"Okay, Lucy I'm going to ask you a lot of questions and you have to answer honestly, or you'll face some,lets see how do I say this, oh yes, some _consequences_."

I gulped as I prayed dear god to save me.

* * *

Splash!

Natsu looked up as the rain splashed on his face. He soon spotted his house. It is a house which was big enough for a family of four plus that cute blue fur ball. It also had a sign that said in neat cursive _Dragneel. _

He took out his home keys and slid the key into the keyhole.

"I'm home!" He cried as he shook off his shoes on the shoes stand.

"Natsu!" a high-pitch cried out.

"Yo Wendy." Natsu ruffled her beautiful blue hair. In her arms held Happy.

Happy was dressed in a lacy blue dress with a blue bow attached on his ear. "Meow." Happy complained as he tried to get away.

"Doesn't Happy look cute?" Wendy said as she admired her work.

Natsu snickered. "He looks cute alright." Natsu said with sarcasm, Wendy took that as a compliment and smiled broadly and skipped away."Mom! Dad! I'll be in my room if you need me!"Natsu cried.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Igneel Dragneel warned.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to sneak out again!"

"Dear, don't tease our son so much. You know how he cries." Grandine Dragneel said as she popped out the kitchen.

Natsu face turned into crimson red. "Shut up!" he cried as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Natsu sighed as jump in his bed. He held the envelope in front of his face. Should I open it?, he thought. Natsu shook his head furiously as he remember Gildarts saying to not open it because there is a hidden camera to make sure he didn't open it and if he gave it to his parents. If he broke the camera, there's no doubt that Gildarts won't hesitate to kill him.

"Honey! Come down for dinner!" His mother called.

"Coming!" he cried and left the envelope there on his bed and ran down to the dining room.

* * *

After a lively dinner ,with some arguments but was quickly dismissed by Grandine, Natsu decided to give the letter to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Got a letter for ya!" He cried out. He ran downstairs to his parents,who were currently watching a gameshow, and handed them the letter.

"Well I better get going. Good night." Natsu yawned and walked up the stairs to his bedroom and closed the door.

Igneel opened up the letter and read out loud but not as loud so his sleeping children wouldn't hear.

"Do you think we should let them do this to them?" Igneel questioned.

"Well, he is a big boy now and he deserves to be happy." Grandine said with teary eyes. She signed her name on the line and passed the pen to her husband.

Igneel hesitantly signed his name. He then sighed. "Well he is growing up." he said as he ruffled his red hair.

"Now, now. It's getting late now. Lets get a good night sleep." Grandine said as she stood up.

"Yeah, lets get a good night sleep." Igneel replied as he stood up too.

That night the couple dreamt about having thirty-one grandchildren.

* * *

So what do you think? Good, bad, or perhaps awesome? Okay here's the question of the story aka Q.O.S.! **What is the letter about which resulted for Natsu parents to think of grandchildren?** Review! I'll announce the reader who has the right or closet answer.

-Michelle


	2. Lucy

Hi it's me guys! In case you are wondering! I'm **NOT** dead! Right now it is SUPER hot in New York! On my right is my fan and on my left is the Air conditioner! My earphone is blasting with music! I love it when it rains! Rain where are you when I need you! But first let me announce the reader(s) who answered the Q.O.S. correctly! The special readers are… Drum roll please… Lottie-blue and Dairymilksurprise! Congrats!

**Guest**: Who knew my first reviewer would be a guest? You may not answer the Q.O.S but what you said is important though…

**shiro hearfilia**: Lo siento tan tan! Este es el capítulo! Lo siento si he dicho mal. No sé a español.

**Guest: **I'm very glad you love this! I promise to make you love this chapter even more!

**Dairymilksurprise: **Congratulations that you answered the Q.O.S. correctly! Since you just joined Fanfiction, feel free to pm me if you need help. I won't mind.

**PrincessCarly28**:

**Fighterlover112**: Again thank you for reviewing my fanfic, I'm glad someone thinks my story is cute!

**Lottie-Blue: **Again, Congrats for answering the q.o.s correctly! Although you said you _like _my story, I'm going to try to make you **_LOVE _**and maybe beyond that! But don't make yourself write an 'I love this story!' or 'I ABSOLUTE LOVE THIS STORY!' I like honest reviews :).

Now let's start this maybe-awesome story!

* * *

Drip drop. Drip drop. _Swoosh_!

Lucy placed her palm on her cheek. The familiar heat that rose to her face came back.

"What's wrong? You look red." Loke, her favorite driver out of many drivers, asked.

Lucy shook her head violently as she became redder than Erza's hair. And for the hundredth time from this morning, the absolute embarrassing memory filled her head.

* * *

"Okay, Lucy I would like you to answer some questions _honestly_ as you could."

Lucy nodded her head. She swayed her head left to right as Mirajane explained the rules. Suddenly she noticed a typed up report next to Mirajane. Despite the curious girl she was, she leaned further as she read but also listened to Mirajane.

It read '_Plan #9582 aka E.S. in this plan'_

"Lucy!"

"What?!" Lucy said startled.

Mirajane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You weren't paying attention weren't you? Well, we can skip it anyway. But you have to answer all my 10 questions _honestly_."

Lucy nodded.

Mirajane flashed a beautiful smile which could trick you into falling off a cliff.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Lucy raised a brow. Mirajane reached down under the table and took out a helmet with weird buttons and some strange cords. (**A/N**: Sorry don't know how to explain it)

Lucy looked scared for a moment. _Isn't that thing for brainwashing?!_

"Don't worry! I'm not going to brainwash you!" Mirajane gave her a promising smile.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she slumped down her chair a little deeper.

Mirajane delicate hands placed the helmet on her head gently and switched the on/off switch to on.

* * *

When Mirajane place the helmet on my head, it was like I was in another world.

The wind was breezy. The grass was a beautiful green with some small yet beautiful flowers popping out. And there was a healthy big tree for a shade. Underneath me was a softy picnic blanket.

And Natsu was even there. His soft-looking pink hair was flying because of the cool breeze; his shirt has some unbuttoned buttons which showed some of his toned skin. His delicious muscles were sticking out of that white plain white t-shirt. But his lips stood out the most. I suddenly had the urge to place my own lips on his delicious-looking ones…

"Hey Luce,"

"Yes?" I squeaked startled.

"How long have we been together?" Natsu said as he looked at the clouds with tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Well 3 years." Wait did I just say that?

"Have we ever held hands?" Natsu asked.

"Well of course, I wouldn't mind because your hands are warm and cozy." Wait this is weird! I'm saying this weird stuff about him! But they are true…

Natsu smiled but he looks directly at me. "Do you sometimes read my mind?"

"Well of course! You have funny thoughts!" I cheerfully exclaimed. I blushed. I can't lie!

"Are you ever bored with me?" Natsu kind of looks worried.

"That's an absolute no! Even though you tease me about a thousand times… you always seem to make me laugh and excited!" True…

Natsu grinned widely bearing his fang-like teeth. "Do I often visit- I mean stay at you apartment?"

I-I mean not me but kind of like me-I mean yes it's me- THIS IS CONFUSING! Whatever is controlling me laughed.

"You always sleep in my bed even though I threatened you to not to and you always eat up ALL of my food." I pouted.

Natsu laughed and I joined him. He suddenly smirked.

"Have I seen you naked?"

I blushed violently. "You did… but that's because you always barge in my bathroom when I'm taking a bath or shower!" True… Doesn't Natsu know the word privacy?

"Have we ever shared secrets?" He looked up in the distant sky.

"Of course! We're best friends!" I smiled. Both ways.

"Do you have one of my secrets?" Natsu asked still looking at the sky blue sky.

I giggled. "I still remember the secret you said that you slept with a red dragon plushy."

Natsu looked at the grass. "Do you trust me?" He asked which he said it softer.

I smiled. "You saved me, supported me, protect me, how can I not trust you?"

Natsu smiled. He then looked directly to my eyes. His obsidian eyes bore into my chocolate brown ones.

"Do you-"

* * *

Mirajane cursed.

Lucy eyes were wide opened.

Mirajane cursed again.

It took a minute or two to figure out where she was. When she did she asked, "What happened?"

"Well the machine needs to charge so you can go now." Mirajane flashed a pretty smile but then started working on the weird looking thing.

Lucy nodded. As she stood up, she figured out her legs were like jelly.

"Oh yes I almost forgot! Here's a letter! ONLY let your parents read it. If you do you'll receive some punishment." Mirajane wickedly said.

I gulped and quickly took the letter and headed for the class.

* * *

So what do you think? SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! So here's the Q.O.S. **What was "Natsu" going to say? What will Lucy respond? **Good luck for figuring it out! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ;)


	3. Cupcakes

Oh god! Oh GOD! I am so sorry! I haven't update for months! I am so sorry! I am so So SO **SO SORRY! **But don't worry, (what do you mean, don't worry!) I figured you will never accept my sorry, so I decided I'll make a fanfic about my sorry to you. And of course I'll write it Fairy Tail way.

Bored of all my Q.O.S.? Don't worry, because as more chapters are update (I know, more time waiting) Q.O.S. will get a little _hungrier _for confused eyes. And if you want to know who answered the Q.O.S. correctly, NOBODY did. But I'm not saying everybody got it wrong. I just want everybody to just use their imagination (even though the answer was pretty obvious) to make the story flow in your way. **Note:** I responded your reviews from the older reviews (which are like ancient!) To the most recent ones (more like 50 year old gold).

**Crystal: **Seems like you're more excited to read my story than getting the Q.O.S. correct! And yes, I'm going to write more, but maybe not _that_ soon.

**Shiro hearfilia**: Gracias, pero tal vez no.

: Well, I think you believe in what you please.

**Lottie-Blue**: Wow! You are like my best reviewer, yet. I see you took some time with that single review instead of a single review explaining why you like or hate it. And my heart skips a beat when you say my story is progressing! Practice makes perfect!

**Fighterlover112**: Oh you know Lucy! Stubborn as a mule, she won't let admit she has feelings for Natsu!

**FDsecretart:** Hm, what should the answer be? Gah! Who cares! Wanna read the story! Love your attitude!

**Guest: **I'm sorry to disappoint you with the lateness, but I'll try my best to write the best (maybe not the best) now!

**Guest: **Well, here! I'm writing this with my brain and my fingers!

**Yagards**: yaga mag chappy here.

**Nadia: **How _good_?

**Leeksandbannanasaddict: **I absolute **LOVE **your name! It's captivating.

**Rachelle: **Of course I love you (in a reviewer and friend way)!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

"Another rainy day?"

Natsu's cheek rested on his palm, with an elbow propped on his smooth wooden desk. With Gray sick and Erza busy, Natsu was left alone to think about yesterday's _events._ He knew he should think about his missing homework and returning after _borrowing_ something from his father, but the thoughts slipped through a crack and took over his mind.

* * *

Screech!

Natsu's sneakers screeched as he slid through the hallway. Almost bumping to the long line of lockers.

_"__Race you brat!"_

Natsu was running through hallway. Not caring if he got a scowl from a teacher. After all, it wasn't him that started it. He wouldn't start the _he did it_ or _she did it _war. Everyone knew it was Gildarts. Gildarts never ever got a warning. How Gildarts slipped through the tiny crack is a mystery.

'Gildarts was more of sports man than a teacher.' noted one day. Natsu once asked him why he chose to be a teacher instead a coach or a physical education. He just smiled as he placed six year old Natsu on the soft green grass. "Well I just followed what my heart desired."

_"__Just follow what your heart desires."_

As Natsu stopped running to get to the next corridor, he found Gildarts deep black eyes at the opposite wall.

At the same time, they both looked at the single corridor leading to the door, then looking at each other again. Both had the same thought.

"Only the man should win. And that's me."

"Oh my god! Is that a giant hamburger?!" Gildarts said with a faked tone of shock.

Natsu already drooling had already turned his head to the window as soon as he said ham.

Gildarts smirked and ran in the long narrow corridor.

Natsu, who noticed a spit second later that he was tricked, put on a scowl and quickly followed Gildarts.

"Damn your huge body frame!"

Well if you can't go above it or through it, just go under.

Natsu slid under Gildart's muscular legs ignoring the small hey from Gildarts.

Soon he was zooming ahead of Gildarts.

_Vanilla. Strawberries._

The mixture of both scent filled his nostrils. It was only tempting more for Natsu to reach the gym.

_"__Just a few more inches!"_

Natsu pushed the door opened with his weight and tumbled a little to the room.

The heavenly aroma of a mix of strawberries and vanilla cupcakes filled his nostrils.

Gildarts came soon after. His eyes that were filled with disappointment of his loss were now replaced with pink and blue cupcakes.

"Heaven, isn't it?" Gildarts said to the angel-like Natsu.

"Dude, stop drooling. You look like a baby trapped in a teenage boy."

Natsu quickly turn his head to focus on the cool voice.

"Natsu, take a sea-"

"AAAAAAARGH!"

You guessed it. It was Gray. Gray Fullbuster to be exact.

Gildarts, who already planned ahead, didn't show emotion as his rather large hand met Natsu's head and pushed him down making him sit.

"The reason you're here with Gray is not for you guys to bawl,"

"Put four fists down Natsu Dragneel! And put on clothes Gray!"

Gildarts cleared his voce making a "humph" sound. "The reason why you're here is that, you're having an eating competition."

Natsu, who was just sending murder glares to Gray, snapped his head when Gildarts mentioned eating.

"You see there are 5 rounds. There are 2 cupcakes each round."

He looked at Natsu. Natsu of course was already in heaven. '10 cupcakes…"

"But there's a twist."

Gray finally looked up.

"You have to _guess _which cupcake to eat. One is good, but one is totally _gross_. You have 5 minutes to complete the whole game.

Gray groaned. Natsu didn't care. "As long I get my cupcakes."

"I'll be the judge."

"Now, I have to ask you,"

Silence…

"Are you guys strong enough to agree to play?" Gildarts made sure to look at both boys' eyes deeply.

Natsu and Gray made no hesitations.

"Game on!"

* * *

Natsu was born with a good nose. Better than an average human at least.

Doctors told him that. His parents told him. _Everybody_ told him.

He was sure he smelt vanilla cupcakes. But when he saw _blueberry_ cupcakes, he wasn't sure if his eyes or nose were tricking him.

So he chose Strawberry, to make it less complicated.

"Choosing the color of your hair huh?"

Strawberries and blueberries make Gray and Natsu chaos. In other words, G.A.N.C. Check it up on a dictionary.

* * *

Strawberry cupcakes were in front of him. Smells just like Lucy.

Natsu smelt it again.

Yep, defiantly Lucy.

"Okay I'm going to start from 4."

"4! Don't you dare touch it Natsu Dragneel."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"3!"

"Keep your clothes on dude!"

"2!"

"I'm going to win this!"

"START!"

**_'_****_Which one do I start with, um, left' (A/n: why is this bold you asked? Read on until my little message.)_**

Natsu quickly munched on cupcake.

_Wait, I'm tasting something paper-y._

Natsu quickly spat out a piece of paper.

_"__Name the first girl you can think of. What is her first letter of her name?_

_****! (__**A/n: This is not a curse. Just something you find out later**__.)_

One cupcake has pink sprinkles shaped liked (A/n: hint: Draw a square, take away two sides. What are you left with?). Another one has green sprinkles with the same shape as the first.

Natsu quickly munched the first. Like the first cupcake, it also had a paper inside.

Gildarts sighed in relief as he saw Natsu chose the one he was looking for.

_The girl you were just thinking of, is she a good friend?_

Natsu quickly looked down the cupcakes.

One had a circle and the other had a letter x.

He chose the one with the circle.

Gildarts focused on Natsu more deeply. He quickly wrote something on a post-it. Gray eyes caught on the nick of time. It took a second before he gave up figuring what he was doing and was trying to guess which cupcake he should eat.

They both were on their second cupcake.

As expected, Natsu found a paper sandwiched between the frost and the cake.

_One of her favorite things is stars, where are the stars?_

One cupcake had a shape like an arrow pointing up but the other was pointing down. (^)

Easy peasy.

Natsu chose the first, munching it down, but not swallowing until he found the paper.

_How old is the oldest fossils on earth?_

Natsu's first instinct was to look at Gildarts.

Gildarts gave him the, you-should-know-this look.

Natsu wasn't a star-student, but this was ridiculously easy.

So why was Natsu staring at it looking confused?

In front of him were roman numerals.

M (**A/n: This M is supposed to be millions) **was on one cupcake.

The other had CM.

Natsu crossed his finger as he chose the first cupcake.

He brought the cupcake to his mouth, as if he was eating the cupcake in slow motion.

Strawberry frosting coated his tongue. It was delicious but there's one thing to make sure.

The paper.

His tongue explored the cake. But at last he found the paper.

It was a small little thing, but fancy. It had a gold-like brimming, and fancy pictures were drawn. Like an million dollar.

_Do you think she is more-?_

"5 more seconds!" Gildarts announced.

Natsu didn't have time to read!

"4!"

He quickly chose the second one, not caring if that was it or what.

"3!"

Natsu chomped the cupcake.

"2!"

"DONE!" Both boys said in unison.

"Well done boys. Gray, you can go back now. I'm going to talk to Natsu for a bit."

"I'll beat you next time Natsu Dragneel!" Gray said heading for the door.

"And you're getting your ass flopped!" Natsu called after the small click from the door.

"Now Natsu I want to give you this letter. Only your parents should read it. Plus there's a camera, so don't even try."

Natsu nodded. He faced to the door.

Shuffling was heard.

Natsu quickly ignored it and left.

* * *

Ring!

Class was starting. Lucy arrived with wet tangled hair, but it was fixed within 5 seconds.

Natsu bored face were soon replaced by a smile and hyper eyes.

"Just in time, Lucy Heartfilia. Take a seat, class is starting."

Lucy responded with a quick nod and scurried to her seat.

"Okay class, today we are discussing-" Gildarts was cut off by the buzzing from the speakers.

"Good morning Fairy tail! Sorry for the disturbance. But could Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia come up? Repeat. Could Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia come up?"

Eyes were on Natsu and Lucy. Again.

Gildarts sighed but said. "Bring your letters too, if it's signed."

The students were defiantly confused.

"Good luck!"

And Natsu and Lucy began their journey to the office. Fully unaware on what's going to change their lives.

* * *

**Oh god. I can't even believe that I consider this as a long chapter. I going to have to write a one-shot later on and one-shots are supposed to be long. But I hope you like this chapter because I did. But here's the Q.O.S. You can even solve the bonus too!**

**Q.O.S.: If you go back to where Natsu starts guessing which cupcake to eat, he chose the cupcake on the left, but why?**

**Bonus: The answers to the questions are important. A special word. What is the special word? (There are some answers that will not be needed. There will also be a change or two.)**

**And again, R&amp;R!**


End file.
